The Llama Incident
" | hình ảnh = Screenshot_%2817%29.png | chú thích = Milo, Melissa và lũ lạc đà trên xe buýt. | mùa = 1 | mã sản xuất = 111b | tập số = 22 | kịch bản = Dani Vetere Jim Bernstein Martin Olson | cốt truyện = Calvin Suggs | đạo diễn = Robert F. Hughes | phát hành = 23 tháng 3, 2017 | cặp đôi = "The Little Engine That Couldn't"}}Milo và Melissa kể cho Zack nghe về vụ tai tiếng lạc đà, trong lúc họ đang phải bám vào một cành cây trên vách núi. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Đang lở lửng trên vách núi cao, bám vào một cành cây, đó là Milo, Melissa và Zack. Melissa nghĩ là một lũ lạc đà sẽ đến đó, khiến Milo nhắc đến tai nạn lạc đà. Điều này khiến Zack khó hiểu, khi cậu không biết tai nạn lạc đà là gì. Milo và Melissa không nghĩ là họ luôn nói về nó, nhưng Zack hồi tưởng lại khá nhiều lần họ nói về tai nạn lạc đà, khiến cho Milo buộc phải kể câu chuyện đó. Milo kể vào mùa thu trước, lúc Melissa đang đứng trên dây treo trên sân vận động. Melissa không thể đứng lâu hơn được nữa, và Milo đang cố nghĩ cách trong lúc chạy trên lũ lạc đà. Một cầu thủ bóng đá hốt hoảng khi thấy lũ lạc đà chạy loạn trên sân, rồi sau đó bị một con lạc đà đâm trúng. Đó là câu chuyện lạc đà, như Milo nói, nhưng Zack vẫn chưa hiểu tại sao lũ lạc đà lại chạy vào sân bóng đá, nên Milo lùi lại một tí để giải thích. Vào đầu những năm 2000, một người đàn ông tên là Edwin Garner được thừa hưởng tài sản lớn, nhưng không may tài sản đó là lũ lạc đà. Hóa ra là tài sản mà ông được thừa hưởng là trang trại lạc đà thiếu chữ lạc đà. Zack bỗng dưng dừng câu chuyện, băn khoăn vì sao ông ta có giọng Boston, và Milo trả lời là ông ấy đến từ Boston. Zack đồng ý câu trả lời đó, nhưng tin là Milo đã lùi hơi xa, bảo Milo tiến về phía trước một chút, và Milo đồng ý. Milo sau đó kể là Edwin Garner bắt đầu từ một rạp phim nhỏ 99 chỗ ngồi, Equity Weaver, rồi sau đó mua cả chuỗi rạp phim, dùng lũ lạc đà của Garner làm diễn viên cho những vở kịch. Milo và Melissa đi vào rạp phim chiếu vở kịch Llamalet (vở kịch Hamlet với lũ lạc đà). Vở kịch đang diễn ra rất suôn sẻ thì đó là lúc định luật Murphy xảy ra. Ba bịch cát lớn rớt xuống sân khấu, khiến lũ lạc đà chạy loạn. Một con lạc đà vô tình đeo trên lưng chiếc ba lô của Milo, khiến cậu và Melissa phải đuổi theo chúng. Trong lúc họ đuổi theo lũ lạc đà, chúng chạy đến con tàu chở hàng đến Bắc Cực, cuối cùng là gặp một con gấu Bắc Cực đang tiến đến họ. Dù vậy, Milo đã lấy lại được cái ba lô. Zack dừng lại câu chuyện, vì không hiểu làm thế nào mà có thể di chuyển từ Bắc Cực đến trận bóng đá. Milo nói là cậu không thể để lũ lạc đà một mình ở đó, nên cậu đã dùng súng gây mê để bắn vào gấu Bắc Cực, khiến chúng quay trở lại hướng Nam. Họ sau đó đi máy bay, rồi bắt xe buýt về thành phố. Những gì họ cần làm là đưa lũ lạc đà về đúng rạp phim của chúng, và Milo nghĩ ra cách là dùng quả hồ trăn để lùa chúng. Trong lúc Milo đang tìm kiếm quả hồ trăn trong ba lô của mình, Dakota và Cavendish đang đẩy thùng thạch quả hồ trăn lên xe. Một con chim gõ kiến sau đó bay lên tấm biển Cậu bé Mỡ lợn, khiến bánh vòng ở trên biển hiệu rớt vào thùng thạch hồ trăn mà Dakota và Cavendish đang đẩy lên, làm thạch hồ trăn rớt ra ngoài. Đúng lúc Milo tìm được quả hồ trăn thì thạch hồ trăn rơi vào Melissa, thu hút lũ lạc đà. Melissa không còn cách nào khác ngoài chạy thoát thân. Zack nghĩ là sau đó sẽ đến trận bóng đá, và Milo tổng kết lại câu chuyện cho đến lúc Milo đi trước một tí đến phần cuộn dây khổng lồ. Cậu tiếp tục kể câu chuyện lạc đà. Melissa chạy thẳng vào sân vận động với lũ lạc đà và Milo theo sau. Họ chạy vòng quanh sân khiến cho trận đấu trở nên hỗn loạn hoàn toàn. Trong khi đó, trên hàng ghế khán giả cao nhất, hai người đàn ông mang cho đội cổ động của trường cuộn dây, trong khi đó thứ mà đội cổ động cần là cái trống. Một con lạc đà sau đó lăn cuộn dây qua sân vận động và đến tận hàng ghế khán giả bên kia, và cuộn dây rơi vào thùng của một xe tải, khiến dây treo trên sân. Trong lúc chuyện bị đuổi theo cứ tái diễn thì bỗng dưng bị ngưng lại. Ở hiện tại, một con chim gõ kiến đang gõ vào cành cây mà bộ ba đang bám vào. Milo tin là còn đủ lâu để có thể kể tiếp câu chuyện, nên Zack tiếp tục nghe. Melissa đã mệt khi cứ bị lũ lạc đà đuổi theo, và Milo nghĩ ra ý tưởng là dùng dây cài. Cậu ném dây cài vào dây treo, bảo Melissa bám lấy nó. Cách của Milo không hiệu quả, cho đến khi chiếc xe tải bắt đầu chạy, khiến cuộn dây căng ra. Melissa bị hất văng ra khỏi thạch hồ trăn, và bắt đầu đứng trên dây, với cây giữ thăng bằng là cây cờ mà một thành viên trong đội cổ động của trường ném lên. Quay lại với cách Milo kể câu chuyện từ lúc đầu, cậu kết thúc câu chuyện đó. Zack cảm thấy bực khi Milo kết thúc câu chuyện vào phần họ bắt đầu kể câu chuyện đó. Milo sau đó bắt đầu kể cách Melissa xuống được. Diogee đã đến sân vận động, và Milo bảo Melissa là Diogee có thể dẫn lũ lạc đã đi. Cậu nói tiếng Tây Ban Nha để Diogee có thể hiểu. Zack dừng câu chuyện và hỏi là Milo và Diogee học tiếng Tây Ban Nha từ khi nào, và câu trả lời là họ đều học cùng một lớp dạy tiếng Tây Ban Nha. Milo kế nốt phần còn lại của câu chuyện. Diogee dẫn lũ lạc đà cùng đứng dưới nơi Melissa đang đứng. Milo bảo Melissa nhảy xuống, và sau khi cô đáp xuống lũ lạc đà, cô thấy da chúng mềm, không như lúc cô nghĩ là da chúng như da va li. Câu chuyện kết thúc. Zack giờ đã hiểu ra tại sao hai người bạn của cậu lại cứ nhắc đến câu chuyện đó. Trong khi đó, con chim gõ kiến đã sắp gõ đứt cành cây. Zack chợt nghĩ ra ý tưởng để không bị rớt xuống, nhưng cành cây đã gãy và họ bắt đầu rơi. Cứ tưởng là họ đã rơi xuống đất liền, nhưng thực ra là Mort đã làm rớt ba bịch sơn đỏ, và bộ ba xuống dưới đất một cách an toàn. Mort băn khoăn sao họ có thể sống sót, và Zack trả lời đó là tai nạn chim gõ kiến". Bài hát *"Llama" *"Woodpecker" Thư viện ảnh |350px}} Thông tin cơ sở *Vụ lạc đà là trò đùa xuyên suốt trong các tập phim của chương trình. *Milo và Diogee biết tiếng Tây Ban Nha. **Trong tập phim, Milo nói một câu tiếng Tây Ban Nha: "¡Perrito! ¡Arrea a las llamas!", có nghĩa là "Chó ngốc, dẫn lũ lạc đà đi!". *Ở ngoài đời thật, lạc đà không ăn quả hồ trăn. *Trước khi Milo và Melissa giải thích cho Zack nghe về tai nạn lạc đà, những cảnh phim từ "The Undergrounders", "We're Going to the Zoo", "Murphy's Lard", "Worked Day", "Sunny Side Up" hai cảnh từ tập "Rooting for the Enemy" được chiếu lại. **Thêm vào đó, những cảnh phim từ tập "Sunny Side Up", "Rooting for the Enemy", "Worked Day" không xuất hiện trong những tập nói trên, mà chúng được dựa vào những tập phim đó để làm cảnh phim cho tập này. **Hai tập "The Note" và "Battle of the Bands" tuy có nhắc đến tai nạn lạc đà, nhưng chúng không được nhắc đến trong tập này. **Lời thoại của cảnh phim từ tập "We're Going to the Zoo" trong tập này khác so với tập được nói đến. *Khi Milo lần đầu kể cho Zack nghe câu chuyện lạc đà, người cầu thủ bóng đá được lồng tiếng bởi Greg Cipes, nhưng khi cầu thủ đó xuất hiện lần nữa, anh ta được lồng tiếng bởi Dan Povenmire. *Trận đấu bóng đá Melissa nhắc đến trong tập "Rooting for the Enemy" đã được thể hiện trong tập này. *Hồi tưởng được lấy bối cảnh vào năm 2016, được thể hiện khi lũ lạc đà chạy vào lễ tốt nghiệp. **Điều đó khiến cho mốc thời gian của bộ phim nằm ở mùa thu năm 2017, một khoảng thời gian ở tương lai khá xa so với khoảng thời gian mà tập phim được chiếu chính thức. Thông tin phát hành Công chiếu toàn cầu *24 tháng 7, 2017 (Nhật Bản, Mĩ Latinh và Bra-xin) *27 tháng 7, 2017 (Đông Nam Á) Nối tiếp *Tiệm "Ye Olde Pizza" xuất hiện lần nữa. ("Secrets and Pies") *Kết thúc kiểu "Invasion of the Body Snatchers" xuất hiện lần nữa. ("The Substitute"). Lỗi Ám chỉ *Trong hồi tưởng về tai nạn lạc đà, những vở nhạc kịch nổi tiếng bị sửa tên lại bằng từ "llama" (lạc đà). Những vở kịch này là: **''Hamilton'' / Llamilton **''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat'' / Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Llama **''Hello, Dolly!'' / Hello Dolly Llama **''Annie Get Your Gun'' / Annie Get Your Llama **''Death of a Salesman'' / Death of a Sales Llama **''Hamlet'' / Llamalet **''Phantom of the Opera'' / Phantom of the Llama **''The Book of Mormon'' / The Book of Llama **''West Side Story'' / West Side Llama **''Mamma Mia!'' / Llama Mia **''Phineas and Ferb - Rollercoaster: The Musical'' / Llamacoaster The Musical *''Spongebob Squarepants: Truth or Square'' - Milo và Melissa tiết lộ câu chuyện lạc đà tương tự với việc hồi tưởng trong tập phim đặc biệt được tiết lộ. Diễn viên *Al Yankovic vai Milo *Sabrina Carpenter vai Melissa *Mekai Curtis vai Zack *Dee Bradley Baker vai Diogee *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Cavendish *Dan Povenmire vai Dakota *Greg Cipes vai Mort Cước chú en:The Llama Incident